


Welcome Back, Sweet Grimm

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Goodnight Sweet Grimm, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick is back and no longer zombified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back, Sweet Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm or make any money from this.  
> Unbeta'd and a oneshot.

“How did you even find me?” Nick asks, slowly sitting up. His body aches but that’s what getting turned into a zombie and then back to human all in the same week can do.

“I sniffed you out.” Monroe taps his nose. “Not really. Renard’s got a lot of contacts; some in the Resistance. It didn’t take long for him to find you. Plus, his brother apparently brags a lot.”

“Thank you.”

“You should be thanking Renard.”

“You went with him. From what he told me, you kinda saved my life, man.”

“Oh. That.” Monroe shifts rather uncomfortably. “You’d have done it for me…I think.”

“Monroe, you know I would. I’d have done it without second thought. Hell, I would have killed every reaper over there to save you.” Nick shifts closer to Monroe. “And I’ve been thinking…”

“Okay…”

“I’d really like to stay here, long term. I can help with bills and I’ll take out the trash. I can’t really cook, but I can do the dishes. Well, if you’ll let me stay.”

“You’re not going back home?”

Nick pauses for a moment. “That’s not my home anymore.” He sighs. “She wants to sell the house. She said she could have found a way to deal with all the Grimm stuff, but this was too much for her.” Nick leans his head back. “I called her earlier; you were at the store. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to have dinner tonight. She just kept saying she was sorry.”

“I had no idea, man.” Monroe squeezes Nick’s shoulder.

“She’s better off.”

“But –”

“Don’t, Monroe. She’s better off and we all know it.”

Monroe nods. “Well, I told you when you first came here; this room is yours as long as you want it.”

Nick smiles a sad smile; the one he uses to trick people into thinking he’s happy when he’s really not. He’d perfected it shortly after his parents died. He’d hated being asked how he was or how he felt.

“I see right through that smile, man. But I’ll let it slide. You’ve been through a lot.”

“Thanks.”

“You want some food? I can get us a pizza or something.”

“That’d be great.”

When Monroe steps out of the room and goes downstairs, Nick pulls out his phone. He sends texts to Hank and Rosalee, letting them know he’s okay and thanking them again. They’d been there earlier, but Monroe had shooed them off in favor of letting Nick rest more. Then, Nick sent a rather lengthy text to Renard, mostly thanking him, but also asking about what would happen next with the royal families. Renard replies and tells him just to take it easy – the precinct could get on without him for a few days – and that they’d talk when Nick came back to work.

Setting his phone on the nightstand, Nick slowly attempts to stand up. He’s standing for about 2 seconds before he starts to sway and falls back onto the bed. He’d been awake here and there throughout the day, but he hadn’t really been able to leave the bed, except to go to the bathroom – with Monroe’s help. He and Monroe made a silent agreement to never talk about it.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m tired of just lying in bed.” Nick lays back and looks up at Monroe who is now upside down.

“Yeah, well, you can’t even stand yet, so get used to the bed…at least for another day or two.” Monroe sits down on the bed next to Nick. “You’ve only been back for two days.”

“Why am I being affected more than anyone else?” Nick sighs and lets his eyes close.

“Between Renard, Rosalee, and myself we haven’t really come up with an answer. It could be because you’re a Grimm…or maybe because you were in limbo for so long. I gave you a dose of the antidote when we got you, then another when we got back…” Monroe’s voice trails off, which makes Nick open his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Monroe?”

“It’s nothing. Not a big deal.”

“Come on, man. I know something’s bothering you.”

Monroe pulls his legs up on the bed and tucks them close to his chest. He hangs his head and sets his forehead on his knees. Nick’s never seen him like this and it’s a bit disconcerting. He’s always seen Monroe as a very strong, well-put-together person. Nick sits up, slowly, and leans against Monroe – he kind of has to in order to keep himself up.

“Monroe, talk to me. What happened?”

“I thought this time I’d really lost you for good,” Monroe just blurts out. It’s quiet between them for a moment. “There’ve been some close calls, for both of us, but damn it, Nick…” Monroe turns away from Nick, but it doesn’t keep Nick from hearing the hushed sound of him crying.

Nick wraps his arms around Monroe and holds him tightly. “Monroe, I am so sorry.” He lays his head on Monroe’s shoulder and lowers his voice to a whisper. “I am so, so sorry. I wish I could do all this over again. I don’t know how I could change it, but I’d figure something out. I’d make sure you didn’t get hurt.” He sighs. “I’m sorry that I hurt you, Monroe.”

“It’s not your fault,” Monroe finally says. He barely lifts his head, just enough to look at Nick. “Just…please don’t do that again. I can’t handle it.”

Nick nods. “Okay. I promise.”

They stay sitting together for a while. They only really move because Monroe’s back starts to hurt. He lays back and stretches out. For a few minutes, Nick just looks at him, studies him. Eventually, he lies down beside Monroe. Every so often, he wiggles closer, until he’s curled up against Monroe’s side. To his surprise, Monroe wraps an arm around him.

It’s weird at first. He’d never really thought about being in bed with Monroe, let alone cuddling. But now he found himself not only thinking about it, but thinking about what else they could do. He starts to think about what it might be like to kiss Monroe.

“Nick,” Monroe whispers.

“Hmm?”

“I’m _really_ glad you’re back.”

“Me, too.”

“It’s kind of like a second chance.”

“At what?”

Monroe turns to look at Nick and their eyes meet. He leans forward and presses his lips to Nick’s. To his delight, Nick kisses back. Nick fists his hand in Monroe shirt. They part long enough for Nick to whisper, “Oh.” They kiss to make up for lost time, wasted time. Monroe kisses to forget what happened, to forget what he had to do to get Nick back. Nick kisses to feel alive, in the most basic sense of the word.

Monroe pulls away first, to catch his breath. “Welcome back, Sweet Grimm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen anyone tackle Nick's return, so I hope you enjoyed this little piece.


End file.
